Primordial Transcendant
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: They say that the gods are the ones who rule the world...Chaos says otherwise. Sending his son Naruto, the Heir of the Primordial Being, to the world of the Greek and Roman gods, watch as his chaos spreads throughout the lands. Better watch out Kronos...you too, Gaia...there's an even greater power coming to your town. Primordial Naruto! NarutoxHarem! Major bashing of some gods!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians as well as any other anime, manga or book that appears in this fic. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto…not for long though.**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

When most people hear of gods, they immediately think of the Greek gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades…the three eldest sons of the Titan Lord Kronos, are the most notable of them all. Zeus, the Thunder God and King of Olympus, was the one who overthrew Kronos and brought about a 'Golden Age' for mankind. Poseidon, the Sea God and Earth-shaker, was another widely known god for the seas he commanded…and Hades, the God of the Underworld, the black sheep of the Olympians. Together with the other Greek gods, they were titled as the 'Olympians' and are the most known set of gods in the world.

However, they are not the only gods in existence. Many other groups of gods existed, each worshiped around the world by different races. There were the Norse gods, the Roman gods(who were simply alternate forms of the Greek gods), Hindu gods etc. Also, there were the beings that ruled the earth before the gods were born…the dreaded Titans, led by their lord Kronos, who was a Titan with the ability to manipulate time. Most Titans had been sealed away into the depths of Tartarus, the deepest and darkest place on the Earth, and those that couldn't were trapped in eternal torment and suffering.

Unfortunately, the main focus is not on the gods…nor is it on the Titans. The being in mind is much, much more than a mere god…and certainly much more than a simple Titan. The being I am referring to is none other than Chaos, the Primordial Being that truly shaped the universe into what it is today along with his younger sister Order.

To truly comprehend Chaos would be impossible; when one thinks of chaos, it could be physical or mental, external or internal, brief or prolonged. There is no true way to predict Chaos; even Order herself cannot tell the reasoning behind the actions of her brother. Chaos represented both the good and bad side of everything; after all, one's state of order may be another man's state of chaos. It was Chaos who first brought the Earth into existence, Chaos who lay down the rules of the land that govern all beings, Chaos who decided to introduce the concept of "parallel Earths" and the multiverse. From Chaos's actions came Order…to say otherwise would be going against the natural order of things.

Chaos's power was rivaled only by that of his sister Order; with but a mere thought, he could reduce civilizations to ash and build up another in its place. He could wipe out a whole universe with a flick of his finger and cause a new one to be created by simply drifting closer to it. Eventually, after getting bored of simply creating and destroying world after world, Chaos decided to start working on a personal project: He would pick a single world, a world which would serve as a "home" for him, and bring forth beings that surpassed every other race he had spawned.

Order may not like it, but what could she do? The cosmos bowed to Chaos's whims and she was nowhere near his equal…the only thing she could do was try to prevent the loss of lives on each world her brother had created. However, due to the sheer number of worlds and parallel worlds that were created each day, Order was unable to keep an eye on her brother, who was busy working on his projects…that is, until it was too late.

By the time she had discovered his secret, Chaos had already done what he had intended to do; create a world that could successfully accommodate his entire presence and serve as an unreachable place in existence. With no regard for the order of the universes, which would undoubtedly be affected by his absence, Chaos leapt into his new world…the world he had dubbed 'The Elemental Nations.'

He had spent many years in his private world, away from the center of the cosmos that he and his sister usually resided. He had created many things, ranging from weapons to food, animals to humans and had even brought out the creation of the famous Bijuu. Many had thought that the Bijuu were forces of nature, made from an ungodly amount of chakra(the energy each individual was born with and could be manipulated with some practice) from the environment, but they were really various manifestations of his oppressive power. He had decided to create them for two reasons; so that he would be able to spread more chaos across the world and also to entertain himself.

He had watched the many events that took place in the Elemental Nations; the 'defeat' of his strongest Bijuu by someone who called himself the 'Sage of Six Paths', the birth of Chakra usage and the introduction of the concept of Shinobi by the Sage, the First Great Shinobi War, the battle between Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara at the Valley of the End, the creation of the second Jinchuuriki, the Second and Third Shinobi War and the machinations of Uchiha Madara against the world. The more he watched, the more satisfied he grew. Chaos was growing stronger in this world and he would soon unveil himself from the shadows to the world. However, one last thing he desired to have was something that he felt needed to be done carefully.

In order for him to get what he desired, he needed an amalgamation of the powers of various goddesses to create, in his opinion the perfect goddess. Every goddess had to be taken into account; even his sister was not excluded from his list of choices.

**-Two weeks later-**

Chaos smirked as he watched the peacefully sleeping woman that lay at his feet. After carefully extracting a sample from each and every divine female, Chaos had giddily proceeded with the next phase of his plan: create a female being that was the epitome of the word 'goddess'. He had worked excessively on the development of the female, paying no mind to the events that were taking place during his working.

The woman had long, crimson hair that flowed all the way to her back, ending just at the tip of her ass. She had a very curvaceous figure that Chaos was sure every woman would kill for, with large yet not overly large and perky breasts, eye-catching hips that drew even his gaze, a perfect face that Aphrodite would be jealous of, and an ass that would make any man jizz his pants at the very sight. Even though they were closed, Chaos knew that her blue-green eyes only enhanced her beauty to new levels.

The silent stirring of the woman beneath him made his smirk widen further. _'Finally…after countless millennia, I am finally going to have what I desired the most…an heir.' _When the woman opened her eyes, all she could focus on was the man that stood above her and exuded power in waves that sent shivers down her spine.

The man in front of him wore a white cloak with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama. Underneath his cloak, he wore a generic black shirt and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools. In his right hand was a shakujō and his left hand clutched a sheathed sword, which she could tell was a katana. He had a handsome face, with smooth healthy skin and a stern look on his face. He had short red hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces of hair resembling horns. His eyes were an endless ocean of darkness that threatened to swallow her up. "Do you know who I am…Kushina-chan?"

The woman's eyes widened briefly as a surge of memories engulfed her being. She could see herself fighting alongside him during the last two Shinobi Wars, cheering him on as he took out three whole battalions of Iwa Shinobi using his new jutsu and various other memories of the two spending time together. "Minato-kun…what kind of question is that, dattebane?"

The man let out a nervous chuckle at her question and held up his hands, as though to ward her off. "Gomen, Kushina-chan. I was just playing with you…" Chaos mentally grinned as he calmed her fears down with the goofiness of his persona. _'Perfect…'_

**-Time skip: Seven years-**

Uchiha Madara had never expected to teach another person besides his brother. After Izuna's death, the elder Uchiha had vowed to never take an apprentice; if his brother never had the chance to do so, why should he bother himself to teach someone? Besides, he had other interests at the time…

But no one ever said no to Chaos, the being who brought them all into existence. The ancient Primordial had made himself known to him all those years ago, while he had been rehabilitating the young Uchiha Obito. The fact that his Zetsu spawn had not completely matured and that he was in absolutely no condition to fight had been the deciding factors that had made him hear out the stranger who had appeared before them in a flash of golden light.

It was the best decision he had ever made. In return for teaching the Heir of Chaos, he would receive his own world; a world where the concept of 'winners' and 'losers' would not exist. A world where his dear brother Izuna was alive…and a world where strength was everything. Of course, he had requested the restoration of his body to its prime condition. Chaos had just smirked evilly in response.

Obito had also been roped into Chaos's plans yet the elder Uchiha knew nothing about his current situation. The Gedo Mazo had also disappeared after Chaos left, leaving Madara alone within the border between life and death. He had almost cursed the Primordial in preconceived anger, only to be stopped by the increasing surge of strength and vitality that he could feel emanating from within him. The surges grew stronger and stronger as his heartbeat grew more vibrant, its thumping growing to become a roar to his ears. The last words he had heard before his body was overcome by a change was, _"Remember Madara…so long as you spread chaos in your wake, I will always fulfill my promises."_

"Madara-sensei, what are you going to teach me about the Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan?" Madara swept his gaze upon his apprentice with hidden pride. The boy, only seven years old, could be aptly labeled as otherworldly…then again; he **was** the son of Chaos so it should've been expected. Instead of starting his training at the age of four years like Madara had, Chaos had made him start the very minute the boy could walk and talk fluently; meaning Madara had started teaching him the basics of chakra at the age of two.

He had long blond hair which had crimson tinged ends, with his bangs having black tips instead. Two long bangs framed his jaw line, making his golden hair look like a mane. His eyes were different from that of everyone else; instead of white sclera, the boy had black sclera and crimson slitted eyes that reminded him of the Kyuubi. He wore a black gi over a black undershirt which was secured by a navy blue sash. Black wristbands tinged with red were wrapped around his wrists and he wore steel capped boots that were outfitted with black laces. Despite his small frame, he had already put on a great deal of muscle.

Like his father, the boy was able to use all recorded and forgotten Kekkei Genkai that Chaos had blessed these lands with. Unlike all Uchiha members, who were all humans and thereby limited by their weaknesses, Chaos and his son did not need the eyes of another Mangekyō to achieve the next level of the Sharingan. As such, the Eien no Mangekyō could be attained by the boy through consistent training. Madara closed his eyes as he recollected what he had discovered about his new eyes. "As the name suggests, the Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan is a much more powerful version of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Unlike its predecessor, these eyes do not seal themselves over time nor after continuous use."

The younger male crossed his arms and deadpanned towards his sensei. "Anything else I should know? You know, besides the obvious stuff?"

Madara frowned at his apprentices tone. "Can't you ever let me set up the mood for the lesson? The Eien no Mangekyō works differently for each person, so I can't exactly help in regards to that. My eyes are a Ninjutsu/Taijutsu type, meaning they aren't really geared towards Genjutsu; I would still be able to cast powerful illusions but it would be much easier for me to use Ninjutsu or combine the power of my eyes with Taijutsu." He shrugged nonchalantly while he brushed a speck of dust off his Shinobi armor. "Who knows, you might just be able to use every ability the Eien no Mangekyō offers...Naruto."

"Hn." Naruto grunted. Staring towards the setting sun from the shores of Kirigakure, he uttered a question. "When did my bastard of a Dad say he was returning?"

Madara chuckled at the words Naruto used to describe his father. It was something that had been instinctual since the day he had heard his mother cuss his father out for leaving them for half a year. Chaos didn't seem to mind the insults, so Madara made no move to correct the boy. "Chaos-sama said he would return soon; he had a list of potential teachers to prepare you for whichever path you wish to take in your life." Here he paused and turned to look at Naruto, who was still staring at the sun. "In my opinion, I would recommend that you go about causing wars and fighting different guys out there."

Naruto rolled his eyes, despite not facing Madara. "Like I'd follow in the steps of a war-lover. Since we can't really do anything about the Eien no Mangekyō, why don't we work on the Rinnegan?" He asked, turning to face the elder Uchiha with rippled eyes.

A pair of purple rippled eyes greeted his while a predatory grin grew on Madara's face. A grin that was mirrored by the 7 year-old boy.

**-Time skip: Seven Years, Chaos's Throne Room -**

Naruto stared at his father with bored eyes that spoke volumes of his enthusiasm for the suggestion presented to him. "You want me," he pointed to himself, "to go to the world of the Greeco-Roman gods and shake things up there a bit?" Seeing his father nod, the teenager rubbed his temple in frustration. "Aren't they dealing with that loser Kronos right now? They're already causing chaos within their world so why in the seven levels of hell are you sending me there?"

Chaos chuckled, a rich and deep chuckle that reverberated throughout the room. He hadn't changed his appearance ever since that night he had slept with Kushina, preferring to keep his current body for a while longer. "To show off, of course. Zeus and the others think their heroes will always be willing to throw their lives on the line 'for the sake of Olympus'. They believe the heroes are no match for them yet use them as pawns to do their dirty work for them as 'quests'. It sickens me…not to mention their standard of skill is so low that everything they do is uninteresting."

Naruto could feel his vein throb in suppressed anger. "You're sending your only son out in a world where he would easily God-mode everyone there and expect it to be entertaining? I can conceal my power a lot better than you, but even you should know that sending me there is like using a Bijuu to kill an ant." He crossed his arms and glared at his father.

Chaos's smirk grew larger. "Are you sure about that? Overkill isn't a bad thing so long as you keep it down to using it once in a while. Besides, think of all the new friends you could make in that world! Maybe even start your own harem!" A hardcover edition of Twilight slammed into his face and the Primordial went ballistic. "Gaah! My eyes! They've been defiled!" He cried out as he covered his eyes in 'pain'.

The book slammed into his face once again, earning a pathetic moan from him, while Naruto face-palmed. "Get a hold of yourself, Baka-Akuma. Since when did you ever take an interest in my social life?" Seeing his father open his mouth, Naruto held out his hand to cut him off. "Fine, I'll go to the stupid world like you want me to…only because I'm starting to get bored with all the peace in this worldnof yours. Don't touch my stuff or I'll prank your ass off."

Turning to exit the room, Naruto shot one last jab towards his Dad. "And find another place for your porn collection! Did you think I wouldn't find it in Mom's underwear drawer?" Without giving the Elder Primordial a chance to respond, Naruto slammed the mahogany doors together and disappeared in a flash of black light.

Had he stayed a bit longer, he would've heard Chaos chuckle once more. _'I know you don't forgive for what I did to you, Kushina…but this way, you may end up receiving the love I was unwilling to give you. Naruto, my son…do me proud and give your Mother lots of love. Besides, I doubt you would complain… I certainly don't blame you for being attracted to her.'_

**-Naruto's Room-**

Naruto's room was a pretty Spartan-themed area where he slept whenever he finished his training. Unlike his father, who preferred to spend his days acting the role of Minato Namikaze in Konohagakure, Naruto and his mother preferred the closed off lifestyle that Amegakure was famous for. As such, Naruto and Kushina stayed within Amegakure in one of Chaos's many "bachelor pads".

Naruto grumbled to himself as he sealed most of his clothes, weapons and other items into his sealing scrolls. "Stupid excuse of a father…sending me out on a boring ass 'quest' like this? I bet he's just trying to get rid of me for a while." Moving towards the only mirror in the room, Naruto gazed at the eyes that were reflected back to him. Four concentric circles with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil stared back at him, pulsating with hidden power and battle-lust.

'_Oh well…at least I'll be away from Mom for a while. I mean, how can I find my own Mother attractive? Just because her DNA barely counts as a percentage of mine doesn't make it less wrong…right?' _Naruto gripped his hair in frustration. Ever since he had hit puberty, he could never really look at his mother the same way again. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but the fact was that he related more to his mother than his father…meaning, as a kid, he used to be really close with her.

But now that his mindset had changed, he started distancing himself from her to avoid any…uncomfortable situations to arise. Unfortunately, Kushina instantly noted the change in his behavior and clung to him even tighter than before.

Gathering the chakra he needed for his jutsu, Naruto took one last look at his room and his eyes fell upon the note he had left for his Mother. _'See you later…Kaa-san.'_ There was a brilliant flash of white light as Naruto activated his Hiraishin jutsu, disappearing from Amegakure and appearing in the office of the Hokage.

Appearing in front of Chaos, Naruto crossed his arms as his father gazed at him with serious eyes. "Naruto…I want you to go to the world of the Greek and Roman gods. Use every ability of yours to do as you please; you could help the gods and their heroes, you can side with the Titan Lord or you can even oppose both sides…all I ask is that you spread chaos throughout their lands."

Naruto tilted his head in intrigue. "I can do whatever the hell I want? Even use Kyoka Suigetsu?"

Chaos smirked. "Of course…anything that will spread chaos is allowed." Turning to face the sun, Chaos spoke his final words to his son. "Naruto…I know I haven't been the best father to you but, as of this very moment, I can honestly say that I'm proud of how you turned out to be. Unlike me, you are chaos…yet you are controlled chaos. You know when to hold yourself back but still plant the seeds of chaos and cause destruction in your wake…go forth and remind the arrogant gods of their place beneath us and your Aunt."

Naruto said nothing, opting to silently disappear using Jikukan Ido towards his target destination. He wasn't sure how to feel about his father's words and forced it to the back of his mind for further pondering. He had a world to visit and some Titans to kill.

**-Mount Olympus-**

Within the home of the gods, Zeus gripped his Master Bolt with rapidly paling fingers. At that moment, a power that completely dwarfed his own godly power appeared with the intensity of a thousand suns. However, in the spanse of a second, it disappeared without a trace. That knowledge frightened him immensely…he would need to prepare measures against this unnatural force in case they were forced to fight it.

He snapped his fingers, the sound rebounding through the hallways of Olympus. Within seconds, a figure appeared before him in a flash of brilliant light. "Artemis…my daughter. I have someone I wish for you and your Hunters to track."

Artemis lifted her head, showing her silver eyes to meet her Father's gaze. "Very well…who do you wish for me to find?"

**A/N:….Just wanted to get started on my Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover, but this little piece just flew out of me…**

**Now, let me explain Chaos's mentality: MUST CAUSE CHAOS! MUST CAUSE DESTRUCTION, WARS, AND FUCK SHIT UP! Basically, he thrives on the feeling of spreading chaos throughout the worlds. Also, he always wanted a strong son. If he had picked a goddess, he wouldn't be satisfied with that situation; all the goddesses have something that makes them equal in his eyes…hence his reasoning for obtaining samples from all of them.**

**I gave him the name Minato Namikaze because I suck at creating original names. Naruto was trained by many other teachers than just Madara and they will be revealed as the story picks up. Naruto will be using three Zanpakuto; one of which will be Kyoka Suigetsu because I've never really tried that. Send your choices for the last two Zanpakuto with your reviews.**

**Maelstrom Ashikabi will be done by the beginning of December. Reason? I have exams which are ending on the 5****th****. So…review. Is the story bad? Good? Original?**

**Did anyone read Tuesday's issue? I was totally blown away by the resurrection of the Juubi…also, where the fuck are the damn reinforcements?! Its basically Naruto, Bee, Kurama, Kakashi, Guy and Gyuuki against Obito, the OP Juubi and Trolldara. How the hell are they supposed to win?**

**Review! Because I said so.**

**Maelstrombankai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians as well as every other anime, manga or book that appears in this fic of mine. **

**Chapter 2: First Contact**

The minute Artemis stepped out of the throne room in Mount Olympus, a heavy scowl made its appearance on her face while her silver eyes flashed in hidden irritation. She may love her father as any child would, but she could not help the feeling of anger that arose when he told her his request: he was sending her out to scout for the cause of the otherworldly surge of power. While she was slightly proud to be the first person on his mind to be called upon, she knew that there were much better choices than her.

Athena, while not much of a tracker, would be able to construct a plan to lure the being out and possibly ensnare it. If that plan should, gods forbid, fail then she would be the most reasonable one to discuss negotiations with her…or him. Artemis's scowl deepened at that thought; despite how much she disliked it, she knew the chances of the person being male were higher than that of being female. It was something that she had pondered upon many times in her eternal life that she could never really find the answer to. _'Still, whoever the being is, I shouldn't underestimate him or her…I will need to go about this particular hunt differently.' _

Slowing down to a stop, she crossed her arms under her cleavage as she pondered which god or goddess she should seek aid from. Her Hunters, no matter how old or skilled they were, could still die in battle and she vehemently opposed the thought of needlessly sacrificing them in a fight against their target. Tapping her index finger on her chin while she paced about in the hallway leading to the exit, Artemis ruled out most of the gods she knew.

This was supposed to be a covert mission; in other words, Zeus did not want the other major and minor gods to discover the existence of someone stronger than Mother Gaia. Doing so would cause every godly being, monster and Titan to set their eyes upon that being and strive to gain its power or themselves or control it. That would bring about a war that would destroy the lives of many humans and even cause a civil war amongst the gods. As such, she ruled out Ares, who would open his big mouth the second he heard the news to start a war, Poseidon, since it was unlikely that the being survived in the oceans, Hephaestus, Dionysus and Hades.

Hermes could be of help…but his workload was one that even she pitied him for. Being the God of Messengers, Hermes was not always around and she did not want to add even more work to his pile. Apollo was another god she considered; he was her twin brother and the one she felt would look after her the most. He was the God of Light, the Sun and Prophecy and could know of places and locations that she might've missed during her travels.

When she thought of which Goddess to have on her side, Athena was the first and only plausible candidate that jumped into her mind. Aphrodite would be more concerned about being stuffed with as much dick as she could get than going on missions like these, Hestia was the only Olympian keeping the hearth safe, Demeter wouldn't be interested and Hera would want to keep an eye on Zeus than grant him a reprieve.

'_Alright; all that's left is convincing Apollo to help me…_' She winced slightly in annoyance. She did not like it when her brother used situations like these to try and flirt with her Hunters.

**-Athena-**

Athena let out a drawn out sigh of content as she drained her teacup. She had to thank Demeter for persuading her to try **Mariage Frères**, the best tea in the world. Dealing with unwanted suitors would be far less stressful than it was back in the day…

She had long hair and intense grey eyes, something she used to intimidate others when necessary. She wore a white form-fitting dress that contrasted beautifully with her black hair. As she refilled her cup, she frowned slightly as she felt someone enter her room and make their way towards her. The Goddess turned to see none other than Artemis strolling towards her. Relaxing slightly, Athena inclined her head in greeting. "Good day, Lady Artemis. What brings you to my humble abode?" She had an inkling of what Artemis was here for but she wanted her half-sister to come out with her answer.

"Yes I did; Father Zeus has sent after a dangerous target…the one responsible for the earlier discord. My Hunters and I will not be enough to overcome it, so I sought out your aid and will be seeking my troublesome brother afterwards." Let it not be said that Artemis didn't go straight to the point when asked a question.

"Hmmm…" Athena placed her teacup down on its saucer and placed her hands on her lap as she sat down on a nearby chair. "Where was the last place you felt its energy heading to?"

Artemis was quick to reply. "The energy was heading towards Washington the last time I felt it. From how fast it was moving, I'd say we have about four days to catch up to it…that is, if it stays in Washington."

Athena began muttering under her breath, drawing various shapes in a random order while Artemis waited impatiently. After a few moments, the Goddess of Wisdom returned her gaze to her sister. "I will need some time to gather all the materials I shall require, so why don't you and your Hunters track him while I get myself ready?"

Artemis really wanted to grumble, but time was of the essence. The longer she stayed, the more distance her target was putting between them. "Fine…Ask Apollo to help you and tell him that I'll owe him a favor when I return." She turned and headed for the door, her form disappearing into light until nothing else remained.

**-Washington, Naruto's location-**

Naruto gazed at the city that lay beneath him, his eyes trailing from one building to another in search of something to relieve his boredom. When he had appeared within this world, he had immediately suppressed his power to a level that would make it difficult for the gods to find him. From what he had heard of Zeus, the King of Olympus had probably sent trackers after him, trying to remove an obstacle to his power as soon as he could.

Naruto had to snort at that. He had no interest in the activities of this world; all he had to do was pick a side in this 'war', cause large amounts of chaos for his opposition and fuck shit up. He had no reason to overthrow Zeus…unless he was given a reason. He leapt into the air, easily clearing the large buildings that constituted most of the world, and landed on a nearby rooftop.

Looking down, he let a victorious smirk show as he identified two men talking in the alley beneath him. He flexed his muscles as his legs tensed, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Hearing their conversation end, Naruto activated his Rinnegan eyes as he simply let himself fall over….They never stood a chance.

The minute he was within grabbing distance, a kunai materialized in Naruto's left hand. Aiming for the cartoid artery in the first man's head, Naruto stabbed the kunai right into his exposed neck. As the second man turned to see his partner grab his neck in pain, Naruto had already fired off a straight kick that sent him crashing against a nearby wall. Muffling the sounds of the wounded man with his left hand, Naruto's right arm crackled as lightning appeared around it. "Raikiri." With movement too fast for the man to ever hope to see, Naruto struck him in the heart. The assassination jutsu did its job as quickly as possible; unlike Hatake Kakashi's version, when his Raikiri was thrust into his opponents the lightning chakra expanded within the target at Hiraishin-level speeds. Naruto's Raikiri had become a very effective one-hit kill, particularly useful when he was in a hurry to finish his battles.

By now, the second man had staggered unto his feet and was busy fumbling in his pockets for something. Naruto paid him no mind and began weaving the hand-seals necessary for his jutsu. _'Tiger…Snake…Dog…Dragon'_ Clapping his hands together, Naruto watched as seals spread over the rapidly dying man. His flesh started turning to dust and constantly reforming to create the appearance of the person Naruto was summoning. Seeing that the jutsu was underway, Naruto seamlessly created a Kage Bunshin to take over the task of keeping the jutsu active.

He turned to face the other man, who had finally pulled out a handgun from somewhere within his coat. Rolling his eyes at the shakiness which the man held his weapon, Naruto started walking towards him. "Stay back! O-Or I'll shoot you!" The man shouted in fear. Normally Naruto would've just slapped on a silencing seal on the man or applied them to the surrounding area…but he didn't feel like going through all that. Besides, wasn't he here to cause chaos? A gruesome murder by a 14 year old boy would definitely breed fear within the people of this place, especially if the police couldn't find him.

As such, Naruto paid no mind to the various 'threats' that spilled from the man's lips like blood from an open wound. After closing the distance until he was only centimeters away from the shaking man, the trigger was finally pulled. The man shut his eyes and turned his head, shaken at what he had just done…

"You know, it's usually best to confirm if your target is dead before you do something like that." The man stilled, his eyes widening in disbelief as he slowly turned to face the smirking visage of Naruto. The boy was holding the bullet within his fingers, that damn smirk still plastered on his face. "Unfortunately, this is where you die. Send my regards to Hades for me, will ya?"

Placing his hands on the man's hand, Naruto initiated the abilities of the Human Path. The information he got from the man was very current and detailed in regards to his surroundings; that was good…he did not want to spend the majority of his stay wandering from place to place like a homeless dog. Getting all the info he required, Naruto pulled the soul of the man out, ignoring his painful screams as he died an agonizing death. He deactivated his Rinnegan and turned just in time to see his summoned shinobi open his eyes.

A warm smile grew as he watched the man in front of him. He wore a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, presumed form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wore a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that split down the lower half and had the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist he wore a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Strapped to his back, he carried a purple gunbai with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that run up his right sleeve. His short, spiky black hair fluttered lightly in the breeze while his black eyes swept over his surroundings in curiosity. "It's been a while since we hung out, huh Obito?"

Obito widened his eyes in surprise. "Naruto-sama, I don't want to sound rude…but where are we? These lands look nothing like the Elemental Nations."

Naruto nodded once. "That's right, we're not in the Elemental Nations anymore. Dad sent me over here to, in his words, 'make things interesting'. Apparently, the gods are going to be having trouble with their old man Kronos, so Dad decided to spread even more chaos throughout the world."

Obito quirked an eyebrow. "Surely that wouldn't warrant you summoning me using Edo Tensei, would it?"

Naruto mock-glared at him. "Jeez, this is the kinda thanks I get for bringing you here? I look like a 14 year old kid who should be in school, meaning I can't exactly do as I please during the day. That's where you come in; you'll be my eyes while I'm stuck inside that damn prison."

Obito chuckled lightly. "Never pegged you as someone who hated learning." He teased.

"Well excuse me for being annoyed about sitting in some institute for seven or so hours being forced to put random and meaningless facts into my head." Naruto shot back. Obito held his arms out in surrender. "I also want you to help me perfect my Kamui…somehow, my aim in using the left eye still isn't perfect yet."

Obito deadpanned at him. "Your aim is far better than mine and you know it….what kind of standards do you have?"

Naruto would've replied but was cut off by the surge of godly power he felt emanating from the West. Activating his Rinnegan, he peered into the distance where the energy was coming from. The first thing he noted was its silver colour. The second thing was that it was impressively large…for an Olympian. Lastly, it was being followed by several other smaller variants of the energy. _'Silver….Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt…let's see how she and her group fares in a fight.'_

"Obito, why don't you go have some fun for awhile…I have something I want to see for myself." Naruto did not turn around as Obito silently nodded and disappeared. How should he make their confrontation? Should he play the neutral role or should he be an aggressive party? After contemplating it, Naruto decided it would be best to attack only if provoked…and considering the group he was about to meet, that was a guaranteed fact.

'_What should I use? Ryuujin Jaka? No, it's no good if I start a forest fire. Kyoka Suigetsu? Too much of an overpowered Zanpakuto for the Hunters….I know! Senbonzakura should do the trick.'_ Pumping chakra into his feet, Naruto leapt into the night sky. Activating his Jikukan Ido, he sped through the land towards the Hunters.

**-Artemis-**

"Lady Artemis! P-Please let us break camp!" She let out a soft sigh as she was reminded of the fact that her Hunters did not have unlimited stamina. The Goddess slowed from a fast sprint to a light jog until she eventually came to a stop in a remote area on the outskirts of Manhattan.

The tired pants of the dozen or so females behind her made her lips twitch slightly in amusement. Perhaps she had been lax in their training…but, then again, they usually hunted beings that frequently stopped to catch a breath. Add the fact that they girls hadn't fully recovered from their previous hunt and Artemis could see why they had easily run out of breath. Her lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade, was the only one who wasn't breathing hard but that was because she was the daughter of a Titan.

With relieved sighs, the other Hunters collapsed unto the earth. Artemis's amusement grew when she saw some of the less conservative girls sink to the floor, uncaring of the fact that their underwear was showing or that their positions on the floor could be interpreted quite differently. Sighing once more, she turned her gaze to the moon and frowned.

Apollo could not be of help to her. He had just come back from a meeting with their Father and had been tasked with checking on the various prisons that kept the Titans from attempting a takeover. She had not expected something like that and was quite disappointed that she wouldn't have an extra pair of eyes on the lookout for her target.

Zoë felt a tick mark develop as she watched the more developed girls sprawl out in rather lewd positions; some had their heads buried in their boobs, some slept spread-eagle, a few had their butts stuck up…if she didn't know any better, she would've assumed that an orgy was about to take place. Turning to Artemis, she spoke softly. "My Lady, how long should we wait for the others to rest?"

"Oh, let them have four hours to themselves. They deserve a bit of leeway for keeping up despite their fatigue." Artemis replied. The two suddenly stiffened as a rustle of leaves was heard while the other less tired girls assumed defensive positions. Zoë instantly strung her large silver bow with an arrow while Artemis gazed upon the patch of earth where the rustling kept increasing in noise.

An unnatural wind began to blow, increasing the tension present in the group. By now, all Hunters were awake and notching a bow or holding out their hunting knives defensively. With every increase in the wind, each Hunter's eyes combed throughout the area. They were in a more natural forest, meaning each tree they saw could very well be hiding an enemy. Then, just as Artemis was about to call the person out, he appeared…

Even though each and every female present had rejected males in the past, they couldn't help but briefly note that he had an interesting appearance. His hair, a myriad of different colors that did nothing but enhance his appearance. His eyes, feral and powerful yet intelligent and soul-piercing. His blade resting in his grip; a regular katana, with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It had a bronze guard with lavender hilt-wrapping and white sheath. He wore strange, foreign clothing; He wore a black gi over a black undershirt which was secured by a navy blue sash. Black wristbands tinged with red were wrapped around his wrists and he wore steel capped boots that were outfitted with black laces.

The moment passed and all Hunters let loose a volley of arrows at the strange male, confident that they could easily overpower him. How…foolish.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." There was no warning; no flare of power, no pick-up of wind, no flash of light…nothing at all could have prepared them and their Goddess to the sight before them. The minute his words were formed, the blade separated into many cherry blossom petals. These same petals, with unnerving speed and skill, slashed all their arrows to pieces. Gasps were heard as a few newer members backed away slightly while Artemis glared at the newcomer.

Noticing her glare, Naruto narrowed his eyes and let out a miniscule amount of his chakra flare. The look of shock and recognition that crossed her face received an arched brow in return. _'So she was hunting me…guess she didn't expect someone so young to be stronger than her.' _Naruto idly wondered if Artemis was as arrogant as the Elder Olympians. After all, she did abandon one of her own Hunters after Aphrodite enchanted her to fall in love with a bear and looked down upon males…

Artemis was torn between attacking her target now and attempting to peacefully interrogate him on what he was doing in the world. Her choice was made easier when Phoebe, one of her Hunters, spoke out. "Permission to attack, my Lady?"

Naruto grit his teeth as he heard Artemis's reply. "Permission granted." Did she seriously believe that what he had just done was a fluke? In response, the petals formed by Senbonzakura, which had been gently floating around the party, buzzed with ire. His hands blurred into the seals for this particular jutsu. "Futon: Daitoppa! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" Instead of a gust of wind that was supposed to be thrust in the user's line of sight, Naruto made the wing form a constantly rotating 'dome' of wind. The beauty of it was that, with Senbonzakura in the mix, anyone who was stupid enough to get close would be ripped to shreds in seconds.

The arrows that Phoebe sent met the same brutal end as the other arrows. All this while, only Artemis noticed the change in his eyes. However, before she could warn her charge, Naruto had already spoken the word which ended his battles. "Tsukuyomi."

Artemis's breath was stolen as she witnessed her surroundings disappear to a mountainous setting. Her Hunters all shared the same shocked looks that she had but the sound of throat clearing made them snap their heads to see Naruto looking down at them. "Artemis…Goddess of the Hunt," His grip on Senbonzakura tightened as he felt his blood stir in excitement. "I challenge you to a duel…let me see the might of the one Zeus sent after me!"

That was the first time Artemis encountered the Heir of Chaos…and the time when the seeds of affection were planted within her…

**A/N: Okay, for those who weren't sure when all this takes place, it will be around the time Thalia, Luke, Annabeth and Grover are heading to Camp Half-Blood. This means that Thalia won't be turned into a tree…but the exact situation? You're gonna have to wait for that.**

**The conclusion of the first meeting between Naruto and the Hunters will be revealed in the next chapter. Please note that Naruto and Artemis will be really close by the time we get to the events of 'The Titan's Curse'. I'll try and make the Hunters less anti-male, but…that's kinda their trademark.**

**This is a prologue arc, after which I'll move on to the main story. That'll happen sometime in chapter 5 or 6…Now, I decided to remove the limit of Zanpakuto Naruto will use; why, because there are many situations that will call for the use of different Zanpakuto. As such, he'll be using a lot of them, but Kyoka Suigetsu and Ryuujin Jakka will be his main choices.**

**Harem…I'm not sure who to include, believe it or not. So here are my options right now:**

**Artemis- In**

**Zoë- In**

**Bianca**

**Thalia**

**Silena**

**Hestia**

**OC Daughter of Poseidon**

**Annabeth**

**Calypso- In**

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare**

**Rhea- Kronos's wife and the mother of Zeus….HELL YES!**

**Reyna**

**Any suggestions? PM me. One last spoiler: Chaos's unpredictability means Fate cannot work her magic when he's around…meaning the Oracle won't work when Naruto is close to it i.e. at Camp Half-Blood.**

**Seeya soon! **

**MaelstromBankai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians as well as any other anime, manga, or book that appears in this fic. One of these days…just you wait…I. WILL. OWN. THEM. **

**Last Time:**

"_**Artemis…Goddess of the Hunt," His grip on Senbonzakura tightened as he felt his blood stir in excitement. "I challenge you to a duel…let me see the might of the one Zeus sent after me!"**_

**Chapter 3: Heir of Chaos and the Goddess of the Moon-Part 1**

Artemis stared at the boy before her with narrowed silver eyes, tightly clenched fists and a scowl that could send even Ares scampering off like a frightened mouse. How dare he…did he think she would just bow to his whims? Beside her, her Hunters made similar cries and curses of dissent towards the blond. "Thou art a fool to believe thyself worthy of facing Lady Artemis in battle…allow me to end that line of thought." Zoë growled, stepping forward to get more space for a better shot.

Naruto chuckled darkly as he lowered his head, his bangs hiding his eyes from view. "Oh? You believe you can defeat me, when Zeus himself is so scared of what I can do to him? Such arrogance…such blatant disgust for anything that is male…I'm gonna enjoy beating the crap out of you for lumping me in with the guys that made you believe all men are trash…" He whispered, somehow managing to project his voice to each and every one of the Hunters. Lifting his head up, Naruto's eyes transformed into a strange design, reminiscent of a rotating pinwheel, as he held his sword outstretched towards Artemis's Lieutenant Hunter.

Zoë wasted no time in firing off three arrows, each of them aiming for his vital areas. Instead of stopping, she fired more and more arrows towards him with ice-cold accuracy and resolve. In her mind, the boy's form had been replaced by that of the 'hero' who had been the cause of her joining the Moon Goddess…Hercules. She rarely lost herself to her emotions; it was one of the key things about her that made Artemis bestow her with the rank of Lieutenant. However…this boy…reminded her of what she had once felt for Hercules. The slight attraction, no matter how miniscule it was, made her angry at herself. _'I swore to forsake men without any regrets…and yet here I am, already feeling something for this boy! Is this how weak my resolve is?' _She cursed.

Naruto just smiled as the volley of arrows headed his way. _'It's been a while since we've used this…I hope you don't mind, Senbonzakura.' _He thought as he loosened his fingers on the hilt.

'_**Not at all, Naruto-sama…just don't go overboard like last time…'**_ The sentient blade spoke, his deep voice echoing in the depths of Naruto's mind. Without another word, Naruto dropped the sword.

Artemis narrowed her eyes as she watched her adversary drop his blade and smile. _'What is he planning? What would dropping his blade do to give him an advantage?' _That was when Naruto made his move. The word was said in such a low breath that she almost didn't catch it…almost. When she did, her eyes widened as she felt the sharp rise in godly energy; it was far faster than any of the other Olympians could gather their energy and much more deadly…

"Bankai."

An explosion of dark pink light engulfed their eyes, blinding the girls as it tore through the onslaught of Zoë's arrows with invisible speed. Artemis was unfazed by the display, already coming to the conclusion that she had grossly underestimated her target and prepared to use her less known weapons. Slipping her hunting knives out of her sandal pouch, she settled into a relaxed stance and took deep breaths to prepare herself. She had not used them in quite some time, preferring to slay her targets with her arrows instead, and she needed to reacquaint herself with them quickly.

The winds in the arena they were in picked up in intensity as the bright lights died down, slowly revealing Naruto's appearance. The first thing they all noticed was his sword…to be precise, his lack of a sword. Unlike before, when the hilt remained after he uttered the release command, there was nothing left at all. Instead,

His clothing had not changed at all, the only difference was that they had turned several shades darker than before. The swirling mass of flower-shaped blades had increased exponentially to the point that they resembled the clouds that hung in the sky. The petals themselves seemed longer than before, with varying shaped that floated in a gentle breeze. Naruto settled a challenging glare on Artemis as his eyes started rotating. "Before we fight…how about we have a little wager?" He proposed.

Artemis frowned heavily at that; was he doing all this for his amusement or did he have some unknown goal in mind? She felt a part of herself call out for her to ignore whatever it was he wanted to say and beat him within an inch of his life for attacking them but her more rational part reared its head; she was merely supposed to get a scope of what he could do and what better way to do so than right now? "State your challenge and I might be inclined to agree…" She spoke, readying herself for whatever it was he was about to propose to her.

Naruto's eyes flashed as he leaned forward from his perch, Senbonzakura's petals floating gently around him. "If I win, I would like you to apologize to all the former Hunters you cursed who, in your words, 'lost their way' and offer them some form of reparation for the lives they live now. They served you loyally after pledging themselves to you and, by external and internal events, fall in love yet you harshly curse them as though you never knew them…if this is the 'benevolence of the gods' then I can see why you Olympians have so few heroes loyal to your cause…"

The way he had spoken was not full of scorn or any negative emotion, yet everyone could feel the hostility in his voice. Artemis would never admit it, but she knew he spoke the truth and found herself suddenly reevaluating her past actions. Cursing one of her own Hunters for something Aphrodite had done? She should've gone straight to Aphrodite and dealt with the matter instead of taking her wrath on the innocent woman…looking back, she felt shame; she had been no better than a child lashing out at a friend because someone else upset her. "Very well…and if I am proclaimed the victor?" She questioned, inwardly curious as to what he could offer her. After all, it wasn't like there was anything that she couldn't have.

Naruto's spiraling pinwheel eyes stared into her silvery-yellow ones. "If you win…I will offer you your heart's desire…your very deepest desires." He refrained from smirking victoriously as Artemis's eyes widened minutely before narrowing, the only sign of her surprise and intrigue. "Don't act so surprised…these eyes of mine aren't just for show. I can see past the barriers you've placed around your heart, deep into the very depths of your being…and I know what exactly your heart wants, even if you don't."

Throughout the exchange, the Hunters were all glaring at Naruto with murderous expressions whilst doing their best to refrain from interrupting their Goddess. They each had a myriad of emotions whirling through their minds as they listened to the ongoing conversation; anger for the boy daring to bargain with Lady Artemis, begrudging agreement with his statements regarding the gods, confusion from the newer members who hadn't known of Artemis's 'dirty laundry' and even slight respect for his effective counters to their attacks. A rift was slowly beginning to form between the Hunters, with one side steadily finding themselves agreeing with the blonde while the other half held unto their once ironclad beliefs to try and deny the fact that he wasn't an ordinary male.

Naruto stepped off the edge of the hill he stood on, paying no mind to the shocked looks from the Hunters and the predatory calculating gaze of Artemis as he walked down towards them. "What exactly does the old fart of Olympus want from me? My power? You can tell him to go suck balls…I'm not interested in being his tool like every other hero in this world. My death? I've faced beings that make the Titans you're all so afraid of look like toddlers; if you Olympians can't handle your predecessors, how in the seven layers of hell do you expect to even scratch me? My resources? Do we really need to go there? My strengths and weaknesses?"

With each question, the distance between Naruto and Artemis rapidly shrunk until both were almost nose-to-nose. A part of Artemis wanted to lash out against the boy who dared to invade her private space and drag him back to Mount Olympus by his hair. Another part of her felt strangely excited by the proximity between them and her heart fluttered lightly as she felt his breath on her skin when he exhaled. Her eyes widened when she felt him minutely release his power, letting her know that while he may not look it he was certainly in control of the situation. She licked her dry lips yet refused to avert her gaze from him. "My Father wanted to know the extent of your abilities…that is all. He was concerned as to who caused the massive flare of power earlier today and tasked me with discovering who it was and gathering information on him…or her."

The Hunters were slightly confused as to why they had not been told all this and even more confused that Lady Artemis wasn't withholding the information from him. The older members eventually came to the grim conclusion that Artemis herself had come to minutes ago: they had no power here in this strange world. They had no idea what effects it would have on them and denying the information he wanted would be stupid; it was likely that he could torture them until Artemis told him, so this way none of the Hunters would be harmed.

Naruto stared at her for a bit, making the goddess slightly uncomfortable. At the moment, she was in the form of a fourteen year old girl based off her original appearance…unfortunately, she was also subject to the awkward feelings induced by puberty, especially those regarding the opposite gender. And even though Artemis would vehemently deny it, even she had wondered what her life would have been if she had been intimate with a man.

A twitch of his finger.

A slight shifting of his left leg.

That damnable little smirk.

Those were the only warnings Artemis received before she found the rapidly approaching view of Naruto's fists. Even as she threw herself backwards, planning on landing on her back and countering, she managed to see the cursed petals rushing towards her sides. Using her hands as a makeshift platform, Artemis flipped over the swarm of killer petals.

Unfortunately, that put her right in the range of Naruto's curving knee strike. Like a speeding baseball launched by Chuck Norris, Naruto's knees made a painful collision with Artemis's face using the momentum from his sudden frontal assault to further increase its speed. Artemis reeled back, her eyes screwed shut due to the pain and her nose squished, and she instinctively formed a barrier of her unique godly energy.

If Naruto was surprised by the barrier, he made no outward expression that betrayed it. Pointing a finger towards the downed Goddess, he concentrated and willed his chakra to condense and rotate. The mass of chakra that appeared was dark blue in colour and gave off an almost neutral feeling. It quickly shifted into a perfectly spherical orb no bigger than a grapefruit. Naruto idly wondered if the old man had intentionally moved the Hunters further away from their fight. Aiming the orb at the barrier, Naruto released the jutsu. "Mini-Rasengan"

A devastating bang was heard as the Rasengan shot towards the barrier with mind-boggling speed, closing the distance in just a second. A deafening explosion rang out, throwing up various rocks in haphazard ways and kicking up thick dust clouds. The Hunters, who had been watching from a safe distance, gripped their crossbows tightly.

Inside the dust clouds, Artemis forced herself to her feet and winced slightly when she felt the left side of her calf smart from a touch. '_It seems I don't have to keep holding back as much as I usually do…'_ She thought to herself. Her facial wounds had all but healed and her calf was already feeling much better than before. She kept a careful eye out for her target as she strung the arrow, listening to any sounds he may have made whilst she tapped into her own reserves of power. _'Where is he? Behind? No, just a piece of rock-wait! There!'_

She disappeared, reappearing right above Naruto, right in the position for her to shoot an arrow straight into his skull. Letting the arrow fly, she vanished once more, reappearing at the very edge of the dust clouds.

Like she had suspected, the Naruto she had initially struck was nothing more than a trick. The real Naruto was right behind her, his hands in the Tiger seal and positioned at her rather fine backside. Just as she was about to turn, Naruto launched his attack. "Konoha Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi!" With a mighty thrust, Naruto ass-poked the Goddess of the Moon.

At that moment, the moon literally turned blood-red. Artemis slowly turned to face Naruto with a shocked visage, who still had his four fingers shoved up her ass. She stared. He stared back. Then she shifted, allowing the breeze to carry a particular scent to Naruto's nostrils.

Naruto raised a brow. "Getting off by having your ass breached? You sure you're not the Goddess of Masochism?" He leaped away from the enraged swipe she sent, chuckling mirthfully at her red face and the way she rubbed her tenderized rear. "C'mon," he beckoned to her, Senbonzakura swirling around him once again. "Show me what ya got."

**A/N: I'M SORRY! Please don't hold my absence against me! In case you want to know, my Dad took my laptop during his business trip and just returned today. I literally had to come up with something TODAY to keep you guys occupied. My family usually prefer I-pads so getting access to another computer was a no-go.**

**I'm sorry if the quality of this chapter disappointed you but I'm dead tired and just wanted to post this as quickly as possible…please understand. Also note that it's really difficult for me to get access to the Internet lately, so don't be surprised if I take awhile to make multiple updates.**

**Those curious as to how Naruto and Artemis's relationship will be like have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Maelstrombankai**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians as well as any anime, manga and book that appears in my fanfic.**

**Chapter 4: Heir of Chaos and Goddess of the Moon-Part 2**

"So, you like it when someone plays with your ass?" Artemis let loose a barrage of arrows towards Naruto, a murderous expression adorning her face. She hissed in anger as she watched those strange petals-something that Artemis was quickly learning to hate-form a defensive wall that shredded each and every one of her arrows. Deciding to take this fight to another level, Artemis shifted into her primary battle form; a young woman wearing ancient Greek armor with a huge curved blade strapped over her back.

Behind the defensive wall Senbonzakura had formed, Naruto blurred through a long chain of handseals. "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)!" The wall parted just as a massive wall of intense flames was expelled from his mouth, covering an expansive range with impressive speed. Artemis's form blurred as she pushed her speed to the absolute maximum and dodged the roaring flames that licked at the rocky platform they were on.

Artemis let out a Greek curse as more strands of those petals struck at her. Quickly unstrapping her blade, she slashed her way through the first wave, paying no mind to the little cuts that she got from the few ones which she had missed. "Raiton: Byakurai. (Lightning Release: Pale Lightning)" A bolt of blinding white light barely missed her side, cutting through the rock she had been standing on a moment ago.

"So feisty…so many ideas, so little time…" Artemis clenched her teeth and forced herself to quell her rising temper. She could still feel the phantom sensation of her butt being penetrated and hated the manner in which her body had reacted to his invasion. Had Aphrodite managed to rub a little of her quirks on her?

"Stop making those lewd remarks!" She yelled, charging towards him once more. Firing two arrows, Artemis dropped her huge blade and met the sprinting teen with her hunting knives, the Celestial bronze weapon initiating a deadlock with Naruto's katana. "Take this!" Swinging her right leg to try and strike his temple, Artemis was unprepared for a set of arms to grab her shoulder and throw her several feet away.

Skidding on the rocky terrain, Artemis eventually managed to slow down to a halt. She swept her gaze towards her adversary, frustration and confusion burning brightly in her eyes. She sucked in a breath when she saw a second Naruto standing beside the original, both smirking at her. The original held Senbonzakura out whilst the clone began a chain of hand-seals. Before Artemis could fire a shot, both blonds called out their attack. "Futon: Fuujin Seiken!/Senkei! (Wind Release: Divine Fist of the Wind God/ Slaughterscape)"

The scattered petals immediately coagulated, forming complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, which were arranged in four rows. These rows floated just above each other, and circled around Artemis in a continuously moving, column-like array. Barely a second later, the clone thrust his hand out in a punch which whipped the winds, forming a huge fist of wind that slammed Artemis right into the blades with enough force to generate more than a few cuts to her back.

The Goddess made a strangled groan as she was forced to her knees. Her wound was not as bad as she initially thought, but the golden ichor-the blood of the gods-stung her pride. Throughout her immortal life, she had only been wounded twice: the first had been during the First Titan War…and now, after several centuries of honing her skills, she had been wounded once more by a mere child.

It hurt her even more when she realized that it was her own lack of progression that led to this particular outcome. Perhaps, if she had branched out a little, she could've managed to wound him.

She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing; the pain was steadily getting worse, burning as badly as Hestia's flames. "Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)." A crushing invisible force slammed into her with bone-crushing force, as if a higher being had swatted her like she was an insect. A dust cloud kicked up, obscuring the goddess's form. Artemis, her struggling form littered with blood and dirt, lifted her head to glare at Naruto, who was watching her with slight amusement.

"I bet you're thinking that I'm proving your belief that men are assholes, aren't i?" He asked, his lips twitching as he suppressed his chuckles. Artemis scowled heavily and huffed as well as she could manage. "No need to act like that…and to answer your unasked question…" He squatted before her, his eyes pinning her down and stripping her of her desire to strike him. "I act like this because this is who I am. I won't change my outlook on life because of someone else's words or actions; I live life by MY rules, not the rules you lesser beings bind yourselves to. As such," A demonic smile stretched over his lips, highlighting the strange fire that had lit in his eyes sometime during their conversation. Artemis stilled herself, trying to keep the fear she felt from pricking her mind. "I don't give a flying fuck what you think of me."

"Of course, there are only three beings who could command me to do their bidding…but I doubt my Kaa-san and Oba-san would do something like that." He thought out loud, cupping his chin. "Now let me ask you; do you still wish to fight? Or do you-"

He suddenly stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening noticeably before narrowing dangerously. The air around him shifted, smoldered and warped as a vile black energy shroud covered his form. The black chakra flickered like a flame, heating the air that surrounded them. Artemis could not help but wonder what had brought about such a change in the possibly unhinged youth.

Naruto rose to his full height and glanced at the Hunters, who were glaring at him with hatred in their eyes several feet away. He mentally snorted at them. "Unfortunately, this is where we must part…at least, for the mean time." He drawled out. Senbonzakura's Bankai dissipated in a blinding flash of light. As he sheathed the katana, Naruto peered at Artemis from the corner of his eyes. "Since we were interrupted, I think it would be best if we both kept our ends of the bargain. However, to ensure that you _do_ uphold your promise, I won't grant your desire until you apologize to all whom you have wronged…when you do so, seek me out." He turned to meet the Hunters once again. "And do try to make your girls a bit more open-minded…I wouldn't want to kill them because of their stupidity." He said, before beginning to disappear in front of her very eyes.

"W-Wait!" Finally healed enough to rise to her feet, Artemis weakly called out her question. "Who are you?"

Naruto gave a minute smirk. "Call me Naruto…but when you report to Zeus, refer to me as the Heir of Chaos. Now, to leave you with a parting gift." His eyes glowed ominously as a black skeletal hand formed at his side, the bony digit cradling an orb of black flames. "Enton: Yasaka no Magatama (Blaze Release: Eight Slopes Curved Jewel)."

Faster than the eyes of the Hunters could see, several magatama projectiles were thrown by the hand and struck each and every one of them. The force behind the attack was enough to forcefully lift the victims into the air, several feet away from their various positions. As they slammed into the earth, the projectile reformed into flames that crawled over their bodies, slowly incinerating the screaming females. Naruto turned to face Artemis, his hair whipping about in the wind. "Don't worry about them; this world and everything inside it is an illusion. You'll find you followers alive and well on the other side."

With that said, Naruto disappeared and the world of Tsukuyomi collapsed.

**-Real World-**

Artemis reeled back from an unseen blow and began massaging her head as the mother of all headaches began to rampage in her head. Behind her, similar groans of discomfort could be heard as well as a few sounds of retching from her Hunters. _'Naruto…the Heir of Chaos? What does that mean? Is he a child of Eris?'_ She thought as her headache began to recede. _'No…that doesn't make any sense. If he was the son of Eris, that would make him a demigod. That power he displayed,'_ She remembered the feel of his oppressive chakra, the sheer magnitude being able to make her Father fearful of him. _'The abilities he wields,'_ Flashes of fire and wind ran through her mind's eye. She recollected the invisible yet powerful attack he had used on her and shivered at the phantom sensation. _'All of them show that he is no ordinary being…who is he at all?'_

By now, most of the Hunters had recovered somewhat from the Genjutsu and were already wobbling to their feet. Zoë was at Artemis's side, worry etched unto her face. "My Lady, what are we to do now?" She questioned, gripping her bow as though it would comfort her. "Are we to pursue our target again?"

Artemis shook her head slowly, her eyes darting about their surroundings. "No, Zoë. I can't detect his presence anymore and I doubt someone as skillful and strong as him would leave some trail for us to follow." Her eyes narrowed as an idea crept into her mind. "However, I have an idea I wish to test. Should it be successful, we will at least be able to know if he is in the area." She bent down and struck the earth once, twice and a third time.

Like a switch being flipped, an extremely concentrated fog rolled in. The newer recruits were tense at the unnatural phenomenon and wondered if it was an attack whilst the senior Hunters had curious expressions. Zoë's eyes widened. "Lady Artemis! You're calling _him_ here?!"

Artemis released a chuckle at her Lieutenant's reaction. "Come now, Zoë…Connor said he was sorry about that incident." She softly chided, rising to her feet as the fog began to condense into a physical form. The fog quickly formed four limbs that were distinctly canine in nature, each equipped with padded paws and non-retractable unique black claws. It soon built a large, deeply descending ribcage and a sloping back. Its abdomen was pulled in, and its neck heavily muscled. Its limbs were long and robust, with comparatively small paws. The front paws had five toes each, while the back paws had four. The forelimbs were seemingly pressed into the chest, with the elbows pointed inward, and the feet outward, thus allowing both fore and hind limbs on the same side to swing in the same line. The wolf's legs were moderately longer than those of other canids.

Within seconds, the fog was nowhere to be seen and all that remained was the sitting form of a fully grown white wolf gazing at the Hunters. _**"Lady Artemis…it's certainly been awhile, hasn't?" **_The wolf's snout never opened yet the voice that boomed all around them was undoubtedly his doing. _**"Why, you don't look a day over twelve thousand."**_

Artemis inclined her head slightly. "Hello Connor. I see you still haven't managed to find a partner." The wolf flicked its tail but otherwise made no reaction to Artemis's words. Her lips twitched. "I…need a favor."

Connor's eyes closed as he lay down on the ground. _**"This wouldn't happen to involve that incredible power surge that happened not too long ago, would it?" **_He already knew that, but letting the Goddess confirm it was necessary.

Artemis nodded silently. "I just encountered the being behind it." Connor's eyelids slowly lifted as Artemis began to describe him. "He wears a black gi over a black undershirt which is secured by a navy blue sash. Black wristbands tinged with red were wrapped around his wrists and he wore steel capped boots that were outfitted with black laces. He had long blond hair which had crimson tinged ends, with his bangs having black tips instead and eyes with dark sclera and crimson slits."

Connor breathed out of his snout. _**"I suppose you want me to try and get his scent, don't you?"**_

"It would be most appreciated if you were able to do so." Artemis replied.

He shrugged his shoulders and rose to his feet. _**"If that is all, then I'll be heading off…see you later, shithead." **_He called out as he blurred away.

Zoë made a strangled snarl as she watched the wolf disappear, her fingers twitching as she suppressed her desire to shoot an arrow at him.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves on the roof of a rundown warehouse somewhere southeast the edge of Manhattan. The warehouse was quite high, allowing him to get a decent vantage point. He quickly scanned his surroundings and raised a brow; surrounding the area were several different monsters that were making their way towards a particular building about three feet away from the warehouse he was standing on, as though something inside it was calling out to them.

Naruto focused on the building, trying to get a reading of the feeling that exuded off it. He could detect high amounts of fear, some traces of despair and…was that stupidity or bravery? He never could tell them apart easily. "Well…this is an interesting setting. Though, I suppose it would be more interesting if you explained why exactly you asked me to come here Obito." He said as he turned to face his Path.

The young Uchiha stepped out of the shadows that stretched out eerily on the ground, his face blank and serious. "Very well. Allow me to explain." He strode towards the edge of the rooftops, Naruto following him until both gazed upon the advancing monster forces. "When you left to have some fun with Lady Artemis, I happened to stumble upon two young demigods about five meters away from our location. Curious, I followed and observed them as they made their way through the nearby city. One of them has some basic control over lightning, yet what I've seen isn't anything too impressive. The other one was more of a swordsman, though one could see that he still has a lot to learn."

Naruto crossed his arms and eyes the crowd of monsters with more interest. "I see…the girl must be a Daughter of Zeus. I'm not sure which Olympian is the other one's parent, but now I understand why there are so many monsters after them." He smirked slightly at the idea growing in his mind. _'He he he…revenge is such a bitch and sooo sweet when I'm the one doing it.'_

Obito continued. "Before all this happened, they met a young girl and decided to include her into their group. It was at that moment that the swarm arrived. I thought you would find this somewhat interesting, so I opted to let you know before anything happened."

Naruto smirk grew as his bloodlust began to rise in anticipation. "Not bad, Obito. After all, if Zeus decides to use more drastic methods to 'control' me, I'll also need a bargaining chip." His fingers twitched as his hand began to reach for a seal on his shoulder. "Besides, I might just end up being friends with her…"

Obito sighed and proceeded to sit on the roof edge, his legs dangling in the air. "And how are you going to do this? Zanpakuto or Resurrección?" He asked as he prepared himself for the upcoming bloodbath.

Naruto let out a low, dark chuckle that sent minute shivers up Obito's spine. "No…I'm just going to show them how _**bloodthirsty**_ Nature can be…" He settled into a crouch, gathering the chakra needed for the jutsu and leaped high into the atmosphere. As his ascension gradually began to lose momentum, Naruto went through another chain of hand-seals as the ground slowly began to grow bigger and bigger. "Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Clone Technique)!" Several thick branches burst out of his arms, legs and quickly solidified to form a clone. Already knowing its task, the clone blurred through more hand-seals as the original began to gather positive black chakra and negative white chakra in his hands. When the clone finished its sequence, it let a smirk cross its face as it activated the jutsu. "Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique)!"

Below, the various monsters that were making their way towards the demigods' shelter faltered when they felt the earth tremble. One or two let out surprised shrieks when the rumbling increased while a few started backing away from the swarm. At that moment, the earth seemed to explode as a huge wooden dragon burst from the ground directly beneath them. The beast had a shape closely resembling a Chinese dragon, though with a short trunk-like nose as well as an elongated and serpentine body that was long enough to rival the sea monster Scylla.

The dragon immediately wound itself in such an intricate manner of weaving that it actually managed to tightly bind each and every monster that had been heading towards the young demigods. A few hellhounds tried snapping at the wood whilst the weapon wielding members hacked at its body with their steel blades. Unfortunately for them, the jutsu had been cast using Naruto's incredibly potent and massive chakra; against the energy of the Heir of Chaos, ordinary and conventional weapons were useless.

Scratch that last bit; everything was useless against him.

Obito watched as the rapidly approaching dot that was Naruto began generating some chakra. He sighed and pinched his nose. _'Why did he have to show off __**now**__?'_

As the monsters continued to struggle against their wooden confinement, a stray hellhound pricked his ears as he heard something approaching at great speeds. Ceasing his struggles, the beast looked around wildly to perceive the approaching object. Just as it turned its head to the skies, a terrifying voice was heard. "Chō Mini Bijūdama (Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball)!"

Naruto slammed into the sea of tightly bound monsters, each pressed against one another like sardines in a can. No matter how badly one sucked at aiming, it didn't matter when the target is pretty fucking big. With a loud explosion, the miniaturized ball of destruction expanded in a dome of oppressive black chakra, eating at the flesh and turning them back into dust with ease that was horrifically fascinating. Blood, gore and bodily fluids were vaporized in an instant, scattering into the winds as oddly coloured ash.

On the whole, the damage wasn't as bad as it could have been. There hadn't been any major damages to the infrastructure, aside from a few areas which had the misfortune of being too close to the epicenter of the explosion. Naruto was already repairing what damage he wanted to, using Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of All Things) to clear up the mess. Obito leapt down towards the ground floor as Naruto began expelling people from his Mangekyo Sharingan. Criminals, ordinary civilians, some shinobi and even a few daimyo landed in a heap at the blond's feet. "Um…what are you going to do with them?" Obito questioned as he watched with slight interest.

Naruto chuckled as the sounds of sirens approaching reached his ears. "You'll see. Do me a favor and keep an eye on those demigods, would ya?" He started another set of hand-seals as Obito nodded and teleported away. Slamming his hands to the damaged earth, Naruto grinned at the reactions of the approaching mortals. "Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu (Wood Release: Cutting Technique)." Several spiky branches erupted from his body, making him look like a science experiment gone wrong, before violently being expelled from his body towards the rousing people on the floor.

**-Three meters away-**

A trio of demigods ran as fast as they could away from their abandoned hideout, each of them panting and casting nervous glances behind them as they drifted further away. The youngest one was being carried by the only boy in the group and was shaking like a leaf in a storm. She looked to be around seven years old and had curly golden blonde hair with intense gray eyes which were wide and fearful. She wore a dirty navy-blue shirt and faded jeans with old sneakers. She was mostly clean though there were a few leaves entangled in her hair.

The one carrying her was a tall, good-looking boy of about fourteen years. He had short-cropped sandy blond hair and blue eyes, a slightly muscular build and a sneaky look on his face even though it was tinged with fear at the moment. He wore a casual grey T-shirt with black pants and worn out grey sneakers. His medium-length sword was strapped to his left hip. He snuck a glance towards a nearby convenience store and skidded to a halt. "Hey, Thalia! Let's hide in the store until everything cools down." He whispered loudly to his companion.

Thalia just sighed and followed her companion as he entered the store. She had shoulder-length black hair, electric blue eyes and wore punk styled clothes, complete with a silver bracelet on her left arm. "I guess we could get a bit of rest here…"

As she entered the store, she failed to notice two pale green eyes watching her with barely contained excitement. _'That girl…it has to be her! She's the one I've been searching for!'_

**-Naruto-**

Naruto stared down at the scene below him; several mortals gazing horror-struck at his handwork. There, lined up in pedantic rows like some twisted army, were the people he had released. They were noticeably dead; in the center of their chests was a jagged wooden spike, approximately a foot long, dripping with the blood of the people who had been killed. The image was made more gruesome by the several similarly shaped wooden branches that were jutting out of their bodies, looking like a demented botanist had tried to cross a human and a plant using the caveman method.

He smirked at the sounds of retching that the police and media made as they came to view the sight. "Hmm…maybe I should've been a little flashier?" He murmured. Shrugging at the lost opportunity, he turned away and began heading out into the night. "Now that I've had my fun, I think I should go find that Daughter of Zeus…don't you think so, Oba-san?" He turned to see the shadows in a darkened corner of the roof ripple.

Like a portal opening, the shadows drew back into a black hole that was so dark that even Naruto was hard pressed to see the figure's approach. Stepping out into the mortal world, the figure took a few seconds to admire the scenery with a soft smile. She had the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. Her hair was long and was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the various symbols of order on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals.

At that moment, the sounds of fear became more pronounced, prompting her smile to disappear and be replaced with a stern scowl. "Naru-chan, how many times have I told you to stop playing your parnks on my subjects?" Her voice was sharp, yet had a regal tone to them that contrasted greatly with her brother's crass and blunt voice.

Naruto held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry, but I just couldn't help myself…the looks in their eyes as they discover my little gift are always _**so**_ amusing." He grinned as he held up a finger. "It's not about the infamy and chaos this time, it's about sending a message."

Order raised an elegant eyebrow in consternation and slight amusement. "And what sort of message _are_ you trying to send?"

Naruto's grin was almost apocalyptic. "That I play by my rules; I was sent here on this glorified vacation to indulge in my sadistic and fucked-up fantasies and I sure as hell am not gonna bow to some paranoid Thunder God whose ego is about the size of the world yet can't even deal with one measly giant."

Thunder and lightning boomed in the area, scaring the mortals below whilst the two Primordial beings brushed the occurrence off. "Seriously, can't he just take an insult and not make a fuss about it? I'm starting to wonder why you still hold love for these creatures."

Order just smiled tiredly. "Maybe someday you'll understand, Naru-chan."

Naruto eyed her for a minute before shrugging. "I doubt it."

**A/N: Just to be clear with you, this is my last update until the middle of June. School is at that point where exams are everywhere and I seriously can't afford to mess up at this point. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**

**Alright Kishimoto, listen up. Your latest chapter was nice, especially with Hashirama revealing a glimpse of his true power, but one aspect made me call bullshit out loud: Hashirama being able to defy Edo Tensei. If that was the case, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T THAT HAPPEN THE FIRST TIME HE WAS REVIVED?!**

**Saiyan Vizard fans, I've finally managed to think up a way for Naruto to gain an Inner Hollow…but that's going to be later in the storyline. But it'll be badass! I can also promise that no one has ever thought of it before…well, to my knowledge.**

**Next chapter, which will be released in June, will have a lemon with our favorite Olympian Goddess: Aphrodite! The ideas I have are so spectacular, they'll make your toes curl and your lust pumping!**

**Review. I command you to do so.**

**MaelstromBankai.**

**OMAKE: The Christening of 'Shithead'**

Connor grumbled as he trudged through the forests that Lady Artemis and her Hunters had decided to camp in. He soon came across the sight of Zoë Nightshade as she lay down on the forest floor, fast asleep from the trying session Artemis had put the Hunters through.

As he made to walk past her, a sudden wicked idea formed in his head. If he had lips, they would've been stretched into a dangerous smile. Carefully maneuvering his way around her limbs, the young wolf pup soon had his rear end facing the young girl. 'This is gonna be so awesome!'

With a mighty effort, Connor released the shit stuffed in him unto the sleeping Hunter. After he was done, he quickly scampered away with childish delight.

The next day, Zoë Nightshade earned a new nickname; 'Shithead'.


End file.
